The Wolf Side 20: The Award Ceremony
by rokchichomesickg
Summary: The grateful King awards medals to the 3 who saved the Nine Kingdoms


Wolf had refused to attend the banquet with Virginia feeling so ill. The Prince had sent servants to announce dinner, but Wolf quietly pulled them aside so as not to disturb Virginia's sleep.

"My lady is sleeping," he told them in not much more than a whisper. "She's so tired. I don't think we'll be able to make it to the banquet tonight."

One of the servants kindly smiled and asked if he desired a meal to be brought up to the room, to which he replied he would like that very much. They bowed out of the room and left him alone with his Virginia. She was sleeping soundly, with one arm wrapped around a pillow as if to shield herself. Small frown lines were visible between her eyebrows. Wolf sighed and sat on the bed beside her. She really was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even when her face was red and puffy from crying. Wolf felt his stomach clench with sympathy.

"Oh, Virginia, I'm sorry," he whispered as he lightly stroked her cheek. The lines between her eyebrows relaxed and she sighed softly. Wolf gave her a small smile and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sleep, Virginia."

Two days passed in this fashion, and not once did Virginia wake up. Wolf was beginning to feel anxious about her health. He had asked the Prince to provide a doctor, but the only news was that Virginia was perfectly healthy and just needed to get some rest, to which Wolf replied that she had been resting for days! The doctor only smiled and put a reassuring hand on Wolf's shoulder.

"She'll be alright, son," he said. Wolf nodded absentmindedly and went about pacing the room after the doctor took his leave. Tony had taken the doctor at his word, but Wolf was still worried. Was this some spell? Had the Queen put a backup plan in place, in case things went wrong? Was Virginia cursed with sleep, like Sleeping Beauty or Snow White? Could she even _do_ that from the grave? And the. . . No, he couldn't think about that now.

Wolf's mind swirled with questions. He felt restless. Even when he sat down, the balls of his feet would force his legs to bounce nervously. He felt scruffy and unshaved, but at least his clothes were clean, if a little wrinkled. He had slept some, but it had been fitful. Still Virginia rested peacefully, surrounded by lush golden sheets and fluffy pillows. Wolf could at least be glad that she was comfortable. He sat on the bed beside her and his feet began their nervous dance again. He could feel himself frowning as one hand flew up to scratch his temple. He needed fresh air so he crossed over to the open window and looked out at the perfect day. He had opened it to entice Virginia to come out of her stupor. Wolf knew she had to choose to wake up. The loss of her mother had taken its toll. Somewhere a bird chirped happily.

A sigh came from Virginia and she rolled over. _Finally!_ Wolf ran to her side, elated that she was finally awake! He leapt lightly on the bed, propping himself over her with his elbows, grateful that he was allowed to be close to her now.

"Hi," he whispered to her. "I've been waiting for you to wake up. You've been asleep for almost two days."

Virginia shifted sleepily, but didn't push him away. He watched her face, drinking in the sight of her. _Open your eyes_, he thought. She let out another sigh.

"I don't think I realized how tired I was," she replied. She sounded so sad . . . A look of confusion crossed her face and Wolf knew her thoughts. Her eyes began to once more fill with tears.

"What have I done," she breathed. Wolf shook his head.

"It's not your fault," he told her. "Don't blame yourself." Virginia swallowed hard. "Because that –" Wolf couldn't continue. He didn't want to rub her nose in it.

"My destiny," Virginia finished for him.

"Virginia," he whispered, caressing her chin. Her hand flew to her forehead as if she were trying to sort out where it all went wrong. She sighed again.

"Let it go," he told her. He hated seeing Virginia in this much pain. She shifted away from him, trying to hide her tears. Wolf could only put his hand on her shoulder as the doctor had done for him and hope she would be alright.

_What can I do_, he asked himself. He moved to get up, but Virginia clutched his arm tightly, a look of utter sadness on her face. It made a lump rise in Wolf's throat.

"Just one moment, okay," he told her and she nodded, sniffling. First he wrote a note to Tony, telling him that Virginia was awake, then he rang for the servants. He told them to take it to him straightaway, and they hurried off to find him. Virginia needed her father. Wolf crossed back over to the bed and sat down, stroking her short hair, which was mussed from sleep.

"Your father will be here soon." Virginia sniffled again and nodded. Wolf produced a handkerchief from his pocket and silently wiped her tears with it. She stopped crying for a moment to regard him, taking a deep, halting breath before she spoke.

"You. . . saved everyone, didn't you?" Wolf cleared his throat and nodded.

"I suppose I did."

"But I couldn't save her," she whispered, her eyes pleading. Wolf took her tiny, delicate hand in his and clutched it to his heart.

"No one could, Virginia. She had to save herself. You helped her do that. In her last moments. . . she was free."

Virginia frowned, trying to make sense of the situation. Eventually she nodded. A light knock was heard at the door before Tony entered the room. His eyes slid right past Wolf and onto his daughter. She burst into tears once more, burying her face into the crook of her arm.

"Oh, Virginia," Tony sighed. He pulled up a chair from the breakfast table and stationed it by the bed. Wolf eyed him warily, silently warning him to not undo what Wolf had just done for her. Tony said nothing. They all sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Virginia finally announced that she was ready to get out of bed. While she was dressing, Tony pulled Wolf aside.

"How is she, really," he asked. Wolf shook his head.

"I don't know. I mean. . . she thinks it's her fault, but. . . there was nothing she could do."

Tony made a noise that suggested he was in agreement.

"Virgina's been protecting herself from her mother since she was seven years old, even if she didn't know it," he admitted. "Christine – " his voice cracked, "she . . . was beautiful, like Virginia, but she was a piece of work, and I loved her."

Wolf studied Tony for a moment. He had been so concerned about Virginia that he had forgotten Tony's suffering.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Virginia," he said. "It's not your fault. She had to save herself, and Virginia helped her. She called Virginia her little girl."

Tony nodded and cleared his throat.

"Thanks," he said, patting Wolf on the back. "She would be worse without you, you know."

Wolf felt himself frown in confusion.

"She's strong," Tony admitted, "but when you left after Kissing Town, she was distracted all the time, unfocused. You help her in ways I can't, and it's not easy for me to admit that."

Wolf was trying to work out the right thing to say when Virginia emerged from the changing room in a lovely white gown. He felt his mouth pop open in wonder. How could he have won the love of such a beauty? She had somehow tamed her mussy hair and washed her face clean of tears. A blush crept into her cheeks.

"All they gave me was dresses," she said in a quiet voice.

"You look beautiful," Tony assured her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Wolf was still in a daze.

"'Beautiful' doesn't cover it," he said. Virginia gave him a smile and he answered her with one of his own.

"I have to go back down to the Prince," announced Tony. "Something about another banquet tonight."

"Thanks, Dad," said Virginia. She gave him a hug and he left them alone. Wolf suddenly felt very aware of how much space was between them. Why was he so nervous? He cleared his throat.

"That dress suits you," he said. He wished he'd had something cleverer to say than a compliment of her dress!

"Thanks." Virginia smoothed the front and smiled a real, genuine smile. Wolf hoped she wasn't faking happiness to make him feel better.

"There's something missing, though." Virginia regarded him curiously as he fetched a small bag from the corner of the room. He produced a tiny tiara from it and closed the distance between them, placing it atop her head.

"I asked Wendell if the Royal jewelers could make something for you. They brought me this yesterday."

Virginia's hand flew up to Wolf's cheek, where her thumb brushed against his stubble. He breathed in her scent. He was entirely under her spell.

"It's perfect," she whispered just before standing on tiptoe to kiss him. Wolf wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, happy that she had accepted his present. The light was starting to leave the room, as the sun was beginning to set. Another knock at the door broke their spell. Wolf rested his forehead on Virginia's but did not let her go when a servant came in to announce dinner. Virginia giggled a little when the servant left. Wolf looked down at himself. His clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them and pacing around Virginia's room all day.

"Oh! I should probably change, too," he said, his voice lower than usual. Virginia sighed and let him go.

"What room did they put you in," she asked.

"The one across the hall, but I haven't been in it." Virginia frowned.

"Then where have you been sleeping?" Wolf looked at the pile of blankets that had served as his bed for the past two nights and locked his gaze with Virginia's. Wasn't it obvious?

"Here, of course. I wasn't going to let you wake up alone." Virginia's breath caught in her chest. Wolf could hear her heart hammering from where he stood. He didn't move for fear of shattering the only good mood Virginia had shown since she woke. Had he been too forward? Was she angry? Eventually she cleared her throat and asked if he was going to get dressed or not.

"Oh! Yes. I should do that," he said. Wolf opened the door quickly and marched across the hall to his room. He opened the wardrobe and pulled out a handsome tailored suit, vaguely aware that Virginia had followed him. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He suddenly felt nervous again.

"I didn't want to be alone," she said, sitting on the bed. Wolf swallowed and undid the buttons on his shirt, going as quickly as possible. Did she want to watch him get dressed? He tried not to look at her as he undid his trousers. His tail sprang free momentarily, held high and proud. He heard Virginia let out a quiet little laugh, which made him smile. Wolf stuffed it back in when he put on the new, clean trousers. Next came the shirt. Virginia rose off the bed as he put it on and planted herself in front of him. He looked down at her as she did up his buttons and flattened the fabric. For a moment their eyes met. Hers were filled with gratitude and kindness. Wolf stroked her cheek once and smiled at her. Virginia went to sit back on the bed again and let him finish getting dressed. She said nothing when he bent over the water bowl to shave. She seemed to be lost in thought.

When he was finished, Wolf offered his arm to Virginia. She stood up and took it, and he escorted her down to the Throne Room, where the King had called a special meeting.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! King Wendell!"

The crowd clapped and cheered as the King nodded graciously and took his place in front of the throne.

"And now," started the King, "for the greatest bravery imaginable, for courage in the face of relentless and terrible danger, I award my dear friends the highest medals in my kingdom!"

The King paused until the second round of clapping died.

"Firstly, my _temporary_ manservant, Antony." Tony went up to the stage and took his place beside the King, grinning from ear to ear.

"My people, look upon my friend. No longer is he spineless and wallowing in self-pity." Tony frowned. "No longer is he a useless, balding, coward who would rather run than fight."

"Ok, just–" Tony whispered, but he was cut off.

"No longer is he selfishly driven by envy and greed."

"Wendell, the medal," Tony whispered through a plastered smile.

"No. He is heroically transformed," stated the King, smiling kindly at Tony. "What braver man could exist than Antony the Valiant?" He pinned the medal on Tony's lapel and the crowd cheered once more as fanfare played.

"Your father. The valiant," Wolf whispered in Virginia's ear. She smiled proudly.

"For this long-suffering dog," continued the King, "my craftsmen have made a special collar medal. This confused canine will live in a golden kennel next to his very own mountain of bones." The crowd laughed as he kneeled to put the medal on the dog. He hesitated.

"Perhaps it's better if I _don't_ touch him," he said, handing the collar to one of his attendants. The crowd laughed again. "You never know what might happen." The attendant slipped the collar over the dog's head and scratched him behind the ears. The fanfare announced the end of that commendation.

"As for this wolf," said the King as Wolf excitedly took the stage, "for him I have no medal." Wolf frowned.

"Huff-puff! That's typical!" He started to move off the stage, but the King stopped him.

"Instead, I have here a Royal Pardon for all wolves, everywhere throughout my Kingdom. From now on, wolves will be known as heroes." The King smiled at Wolf as he unrolled the Pardon. "For it was a noble wolf that saved the Nine Kingdoms." Wolf beamed at the King and took the scroll.

"That's wolves for you! Good guys!" The fanfare signaled once again the next award.

"For Virginia," said the King, taking her hand, "How can I ever reward you for what you have done, and what you have lost?" The King's voice had become soft and understanding while Virginia played her part. An attending brought the King a small glass box encasing a dried flower.

"This flower was given to me by Snow White when I was seven years old." Virginia looked up at him in shock. "On the day she left our castle forever. She said that one day I would meet her again, though she would never return. I understand her words now." Wendell relinquished the flower into Virginia's hands and the ceremony was over. She stared down in wonder at the flower as she returned to Wolf's side.

"Thank you all for coming," said the King. "The banquet will start shortly. I must attend to other business until then."


End file.
